


Distraction

by khudgens91



Series: Near Misses [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khudgens91/pseuds/khudgens91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikola finds a creative way of distracting Helen from her work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> A little Valentine's day smut. :)

"I have a conference call in five minutes," Helen panted. 

"Make it ten."

Nikola's reply was muffled against the skin of her neck where he was currently sucking lightly on her pulse point.

"Can't," Helen gasped as his teeth grazed over her skin. 

Nikola growled, switching to the other side of her neck as the hand not tangled in her mass of brown curls slid up her rib cage to cup her breast. She was about to say something else, but his lips cut her off. He kissed her hungrily and she responded in kind, her hands fisting in his hair. She moaned loudly when he bit down on her lip, giving it a harsh tug. Helen's legs wrapped around him, pulling him closer. She whimpered when his thumb swept over a stiff nipple. 

Nikola still couldn't believe that this gorgeous woman was finally giving him access to her body. She'd denied him for over a century, but faced with the very real possibility of losing him a month ago in Columbia she had changed her way of thinking. Since then, they had been putting forth a remarkable amount of effort to make up for lost time. To say they couldn't keep their hands off each other would be putting it lightly. Nikola loved it.

His hand was creeping up the inside of her thigh when the laptop on her desk began to ding. Nikola ignored it, kissing her even harder to try and distract her. With an all mighty shove, Helen pushed him away from her. She gave him a stern look before quickly straightening herself out and moving around to the other side of the table she used as a desk. 

"Declan," Helen greeted. 

"Magnus," the deep british voice replied. "I appreciate you taking the time to speak with me."

"Anytime."

Pouting, Nikola sulked over to the sofa, dropping down on it dramatically. He'd left his wine glass on the coffee table and reached for it now as he watched Helen across the room. For the most part she looked her usual professional self, if slightly tousled. Personally, Nikola thought she looked positively delectable with her kiss swollen lips and still flushed cheeks. 

"You're a bit flushed. You feeling well?" Declan asked, concern evident in his voice. 

"I'm fine, thank you," Helen replied, glaring at Nikola over the top of her laptop. 

He grinned wickedly back at her. 

"Now, what seems to be the problem?" Helen asked, steering the conversation back to safer territory.

"Right down to business," Declan joked.

"Always," Helen quipped with a soft smile. 

Nikola swirled the wine in his glass absently, not really paying attention to the conversation after that. It was boring anyways; budgets and mission procedures and abnormal medical findings and the like. Blah blah blah. He'd much rather have Helen bent over that desk of her's than listening to frivolous triflings. The only reason he didn't leave was so that as soon as she was done they could pick up where they left off. Unfortunately it sounded like this was going to be a rather lengthy discussion and that simply wouldn't work for him. 

A plan formed in his head. Helen would most likely kill him for it later, but it would be worth it. He finished his wine, savoring the last of the rich flavor before carefully placing his glass back on the table. Rising, he removed his suit jacket, folding it and placing it on the small sofa. Helen glanced up at him curiously, but continued with her conversation as if nothing was happening. Rolling the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows, Nikola smiled mischievously at her. 

He made a slow circuit of the room, making sure that every door was closed and locked. Helen's eyes followed him around the whole time. Silently, Nikola approached her desk. He held up a finger to his lips, warning her to be quiet before sinking to his knees and crawling under the table. It was incredibly undignified, but no one was around to see it and he was willing to sacrifice a little dignity for what he was about to do. 

Helen jumped as his hand closed around her ankle. She tried to shake him off, but he held strong. They tussled for a bit as he wrestled her heels off of her, but the second his thumbs dug into the base of her arch Helen let out a soft sigh and quit fighting. 

So far she hadn't let on that anything was amiss. Nikola wondered how long she'd be able to keep that up. He spent several minutes on her feet, switching back and forth between them. He didn't know how she wore those ridiculous shoes all day every day. He knew they hurt her feet, yet still she continued to torture herself. Not that he was complaining. Helen Magnus took fuck me pumps to a whole new level. He would need to remember to talk to her about leaving them on one night while they made love. Helen in nothing but a pair of sinful heels would be a gorgeous sight. He could just imagine the sting of them digging into his backside as he pounded into her. 

Shaking his head, Nikola went back to focusing on what he was doing. They had plenty of time for playing out fantasies later. But there was one in particular he was going to cross off his list right away. Deciding it was time to take things a tad further, Nikola lifted the foot he was holding high enough to plant a soft kiss to the inside of her ankle. He heard her slight intake of breath and grinned. 

Sliding his hands up to her calf, he continued to massage the firm muscles of her legs, adding light kisses and nips here and there. He made it all the way up to her knee, before switching to the other leg. Helen's voice was growing slightly deeper and more breathy, her responses coming half a second slower. She wasn't pushing him away though, Nikola noted happily. In fact, when his hands tried to coax her legs further apart, they fell open easily under his touch. 

Gently he took her right leg and placed it over his shoulder, his hands kneading the strong muscles of her thighs. He nipped playfully at her femoral artery and felt her shudder. Nikola found himself yet again grateful that Helen had taken to wearing skirts without panty hoses lately. It made things so much easier. She'd even started going pantiless more days than not. He really hoped today was one of those days. Only one way to find out. 

Nikola worked his way up, pushing at her skirt as he went. His kisses were growing stronger, changing from feather soft to hot and wet. Helen was sinking slightly lower in her chair the higher up her legs he worked. Glancing up he could see her thumbs where she was gripping onto the desk. 

When he finally got her skirt around her waist and out of his way, Nikola grinned in delight at the discovery of bare wet flesh. Her sex was slick and swollen, practically begging for attention. Nikola was all to happy to oblige. 

"I couldn't agree m-more," Helen stuttered, her voice hitching, as his tongue took its first swipe at the swollen folds. 

"Our teams are too green going into the field, Magnus. They keep coming back injured...or worse. I think we need more rigid training procedures. Its the only way to prepare them."

"W-what did you have in mind," Helen asked, clearing her throat to try and negate the husky tone her voice had taken on. 

Nikola didn't hear Declan's reply, too busy lapping up the feast between Helen's legs. He was studiously avoiding her clit, focusing on all the most sensitive spots without giving her what she really wanted. He could feel her starting to shake, her hips twitching minutely. She couldn't move too much, not while still on the conference call. 

"What would you say to coming out here for a brief training seminar?" Declan wanted to know. 

"You're the military man, surely you can handle it?" Helen challenged. 

"You have more experience with abnormals," Declan explained. "Plus, it would be nice to see you."

The second part was a bit quieter, softer. It made Nikola pause. That was not a simple request from a Head of House. That had more meaning behind it. Had Helen and James' replacement had something between them in the past? He tried to think of every encounter he'd witnessed between them. He'd never picked up on anything other than professionalism from either of them, but that didn't mean something else wasn't there. 

"Declan," Helen chided softly. 

"I just meant that the crew would be encouraged to see the fearless leader," the other man tried to cover up. 

Nikola snorted, making Helen jump as the puff of air hit her over sensitized skin. Even if there had been anything romantic between them before, who was the one wit his face buried between Helen's thighs? Nikola thrust is tongue up into her harshly, trying to prove a point more to himself than anyone else. Helen coughed at that, trying to cover up her yelp as his tongue worked her. 

"I'll have to look at my schedule then," she told Declan tightly. 

"Are you sure you're alright, luv?" Declan asked worried. "You're even more flushed than before."

Nikola replaced his tongue with two fingers, twisting them in a way he knew would drive her crazy. His mouth moved higher, finally playing with her swollen clit. Helen pried one of her hands off the table, moving it to grip his hair harshly. 

"Was that all?" Helen chocked out through gritted teeth. 

"Well I did want to talk to you about a new intake we got yesterday," Declan tried. 

"Send me the file along with your questions and I'll email you," Helen blurted. 

"But-"

"You know what, Declan? You're absolutely right, I'm not feeling my best. I think I'm going to go lay down. We'll talk later," she ground out before abruptly slamming the laptop closed. 

The hand in Nikola's hair shoved his face further into her throbbing pussy. Her hips ground against his mouth. Glancing up, he could see her head thrown back as she let loose the moans he knew she'd been holding in. 

"God, Niko," she groaned as she shook and trembled around him. 

Deciding to put her out of her misery, he curled his finger just so and he closed his mouth over her clit, sucking hard. Her muscle clamped down on his fingers and her hips bucked widely as she came. Nikola eased her down gently, prepared to let her rest while he crawled out from under her desk. But Helen had different plans. 

Pushing away from the desk, Helen pulled him with her. One hand in his hair and the other cupping his jaw, she brought his face up to her's and kissed her harshly. She released him just long enough to shove him to the floor before falling out of her office chair and on top of him. Blindly she ripped at his belt and the zipper of his pants. 

"That was a very wicked thing of you to do, Nikola," she growled as her hand closed around his painfully hard erection. "I'm going to make you pay for it."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Listening Closely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214074) by [Elysandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/pseuds/Elysandra)




End file.
